Never Giving Up
by 4fireking
Summary: Hui is a man traveling with Fuu, Jin, and Mugen. One adventure for them is not enough even if they finish the adventure to find the man who smells like sunflowers. (co-author Thorny Evans).
1. Chapter 1

**My first collaboration with Thorny Evans and it was such an enjoyable treat getting to collaborate on a story that can be long or short because the journey is just finding someone and having a few good words with them.**

XXX

What is a man with one tonfa doing walking through the woods with a parrot on his shoulder?

He was not an outcast in the world but he was someone who never believed he would get married or have children of his own. His name was Hui Yang a person who fought with no steel. Hui's parrot's name was Kofi.

He came across a wandering monk with an emblem on the top of his staff. The monk stopped Hui to give him fair warning.

"The next town ahead is full of prostitution and bounty hunters. You best leave like I did, my friend couldn't make it out."

He thought about what the monk just told him about town over. "I am heading in that direction and I will just take a chance" thought Hui.

"well I'm headed in that direction and I will take my chances in next town over."

"Well don't say I didn't worn you, well anyway I best going on, you have good day and may kami be with you."

"Arigatou" said Hui and then started heading to the next town, so the next town has prostitution and bounty Hunters huh well I must say that we'll be interesting.

When he got to the town he saw prostitues on the street. Most of the prostitutes whether they were blond or black hime-style haired. Some of them were men which was easy to tell by the paint on their cheeks and the mascara on their faces.

The bounty hunters were riding horses. It was a trio of them. One of them was wearing glasses and carrying posters of people wanted on his lap.

The bounty Hunter with the glasses saw Hui and stop him.

"Hey you!" Yelled the bounty Hunter at Hui.

Hui just stood there trying to fine a place to get some food, not noticing the bounty Hunter.

The bounty Hunter had enough of Hui ignoring him and get off his horse. walking up to Hui the bounty Hunter yelled.

"Answer someone when somebody is talking to you."

"Oh I'm gomen'nasai I didn't hear you."

"What are you doing in this town? I haven't seen you before around this town what's your name?"

"Yang, Hui I'm just passing though I was looking for somewhere to get food and to stay a night or two at."

"Boys do hear that we have a passenger passing though!" yelled the bounty Hunter to the other two. "We don't like newcomers"

"Hahahaha what are we going to do to him to show him this is our town!" yelled one of bounty Hunters on horses.

"Look I am not here to start any trouble, I'll just get some food and be leaving."

"Hahaha well cause you are basically begging I won't hurt you, but if you cause any trouble, I won't hesitate next time."

The bounty Hunter got back on his horse and left Hui there in the rode.

Hui thought, ' _Kami, that monk I gusse was right about this town, I just going to try and fine somewhere to eat and then leave before I get in any more trouble with that bounty Hunter or anyone for that matter.'_

"Pssst."

Someone alerted Hui with their sound. It was a girl with long brown pigtails, green eyes, a woolen breastplate on her body, and fishnets on her legs. Hui walked over to her wondering what she wanted to do with him. His parrot put his nose in his wings.

"I don't usually talk to newcomers, they all turn out to want to grab girls and do horrid things to them you as a man know what, but I really need your help. They call themselves bounty hunters but their really the cause of a lot of my friends plight."

"I'm not like that I don't use girls. I can't stand to see a girl be treated that why."

"Yeah well anyway like I said the bounty Hunters call their self that but they are the cause of the plight of my friends."

"Yeah I get that so what do you want me to do about that?"

"I want to know if you'll help us out and get rid of those so call bounty Hunters once and for all."

 _'Oh boy I just got done dealing with these guys and now she is asking me to get rid of them.'_ Thought Hui.

"Sure why not, so we need come up with a plan to get rid of these guys."

"Arigatou, for helping I tried to asked some others around here but they are afraid of them and won't stand up to them."

"No problem so this what we'll do."

It was night time and the bounty hunters went to one brothel to threaten girls to do what they want or bad things would occur in their lives. The woman managing the girls wore a silk red dress with a black tiara around her neck and her clothes showing her enormous cleavage. She had dichromatic eyes.

"I've been expecting you," she said to the three.

"Oh really now I can't just wait to make you do some very naughty things." Said the leader of the bounty Hunter while they walks closer to the woman.

"I have girls waiting for you in the room." Said the woman

"Mmmm it seems we going to get some to night boys." Said the bounty Hunter with glasses.

What they didn't know is that Hui is hiding in the room where the girl from earlier and two others are waiting on the bounty Hunters to enter to do kami knows what to them. It made him sick just to think about it. At that moment the door open.

Walking inside was another bounty hunter. He was bigger than the rest of them, he had a hakama on instead of their suits but had a pouch in one hand of coins and posters of wanted people. When he got in he saw the one wearing glasses running almost naked holding a slit bleeding in his arm.

"That bitch! Look at what she did to me, Eiji!" The one wearing glasses cried with his clothes covering his pelvis.

At that moment, him examining the wound was caused by a sickle hidden somewhere, a man with an afro and dark skin wearing a red shirt walked into the brothel.

"Hahaha you'll never learned will ya." Said the bigger bounty Hunter.

"Oh just shut it will ya."

About that time the other two hunters ran out yelling and cussing.

"Those bitches next time I'll show them what will happen when they mess with us."

Outside Mugen, Fuu and Jin was walking. Then stop when they hear the yelling and cries from the so called hunters.

"I wonder what's going over there." said Fuu being curious.

"Nah girly let's not I don't like the sound of things." Said Mugen, but before he could stop her she was running where they just heard the cries.

"Jin let's go before she get her self in trouble."

"Hui." Getting his sword ready as Mugen had done.

When they got there one of the bounty Hunter had saw and got Fuu and now had her in his arms.

"MUGEN hel...p m...e." cried Fuu but was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

About that time Hui had came running out and join the fight.

"YOU!" yelled the bounty Hunter with glasses.

"Ha you miss me that much." Said Hui in a laughing matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy to post this chapter Thorny Evans and I wrote a few days ago. I hope to be able to post a chapter tomorrow but there is a dentist appointment for tomorrow so there might not be a chapter posted.**

XXX

The bounty hunters moved behind a horse where they put some clothes on. When they came out two had knives while the other had a bow and arrow. He fired an arrow at Hui! Hui managed to stop the arrow with his tonfa. The two others crept slowly towards him trying to scare him with their knives. They should have been more scared of Hui's tonfa.

Hui saw that the two creepy up behind him out of the corner of his eye and turned around quickly, hitting them hard with his tonfa and knocked the both of them into wall behind them.

Mugen came behind the one with the bow and cutting him across his back knocking him to the ground.

All that was left was the big one Eiji. He was carrying a blade of his own, a spiky tree looking blade with a very long handle. His opponent would be the afro fighter Mugen.

The bounty Hunter Eiji looked at Mugen and grind at him.

"What are you grinding about?"

"Cause I'm going to kicked your ass."

"Haha in your dreams, now enough of the shit I'm ready to kill you."

Mugen dashed towards Eiji and striked him in right shoulder. Eiji yelped in pain then ran towards Mugen. Mugen blocked his attack and cutting him on the left side. Eiji swung his sword and cut him on the right arm. That was it Mugen had a enough. Mugen run towards Eiji and jump up and stab him in his chest. Now Eiji laid on the ground died.

Hui walked towards Mugen.

"Arigatou for helping." Said Hui.

"Nah I don't help out I just got tried of his shit."

Hui liked the soft side of him but knew he had some rough spots that needed some work. Hui was just happy the plight the bounty hunters befallen on the town was over. Now he could just talk to people to his leisure.

Hui walk over to where Mugen and then was at. Fuu and Mugen was arguing over his arm cause fuu wanted to banishing his cut from the now dead hunter.

"Hold steel Mugen while I look at your arm, I can't do any thing if you won't let me look at it." Snapped Fuu.

"It's fine girly I don't need you to take care of me."

"Mugen stop being so heard headed and let me bandage your arm."

"Chotto, so how is your arm? " Asked Hui.

"It's fine it's just a little cut I don't know why girly over here is have a big fuss about it."

"Mugen it's not a little cut it's a big deep cut and it need bandaging and by the way my name is Fuu not girly and this is Mugen and that is Jin."

"Hajimemashite, my name is Hui."

The introduction was the funniest meeting Fuu had with any other person they met. Mugen was finally taken care of by Fuu despite his insistence he didn't need her help. What he didn't think about was his own mortality.

Hui tried to talk to Jin, but he wasn't someone who talked a lot to anyone.

Hui left the trio to stay a night at one of the inns. What he didn't expect was two prostitutes hugging him from the sides before he walked into the inn. The one who came to Hui for help kissed his cheek before leaving.

Before Hui could asked her why she kissed him she was gone so Hui went ahead to get a room for the night. When he got to his room Hui sat in his room thinking about the girl that kissed him on his cheek. He didn't really know her he talked to her once. He didn't even know her name nor know anything about her except she was a prostitute. Before he laid down to fall asleep, he said this.

"Tomorrow if I see her I am going to asked what is her name and asked why she kissed him on the cheek." After that he felled in to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Hui woke up to his parrot poking his hand.

"Good morning Kofi. I see your up bright and early."

Sora just looked at him.

The person he talked to for the whereabouts of the prostitute. This man had panache, he knew when to be funny and knew more about prostitutes than any other person his age.

"You'll find her if you go to the next town. She left this morning, said to tell you and leave the choice on where to go to you."

"Arigatou." Said Hui to the man.

"Dōitashimashite, you better be going if you want to find her." Said the man to Hui.

" Well Kofi I guess we are going to the next town over I got find her and know why she kissed me."

"Did I hear you are going to the next town?" Said a husky voice comeing from behind. Hui turned around finding out it was Mugen, Fuu and Jin.

"Oh chotto y'all and yes you heard right, why you asking?"

"Well we are heading towards there and we wondering if you wanted to tag along with us if you want to." Said Fuu.

"I don't know I mean I don't know y'all all to well and I don't think Mugen over here would like that to much."

"Oh him, don't worry about him and Jin I don't think he mind and also on the way to the next town we get to know each other better."

"Well I guess it won't hurt to travel with y'all I mean it's just until we get to the next town over."

Hui traveled with his new friends to the next town. Hui never said a word to them on the walk there because the boys were on alert in case someone tried to attack them from the woods. Hui wasn't worried about assassins after him, he knew his parrot Kofi would alert him if he saw a stranger.

When they got to the town in site Fuu asked Hui, "why are you coming here?"

Hui thought for few minutes and then answered. "I come here to fine someone to talk to them."

"Oh well maybe we can help you find the person you are looking for." Said Fuu all cheerful.

"Arigatou but I can't let you to do that."

"Nah we, well I want to help you, I don't know about the other two but I would love to help you Hui."

"Ok then if you want to help so bad I guess it's alright then."

"So what is this person's name or what does he look like?" Asked Mugen.

"Huh, well one he is a she I'm looking for and I don't know her name and two I don't know you wanted to help and also she has long brown pigtails and green eyes."

"Wait is it the prostitute from the last town we were in that we saw leaving this morning?" Asked Mugen talking to Jin and Fuu.

"Hai that would be the one." Said Hui


	3. Chapter 3

**It was after this chapter that I changed the rating of this story from T to M because I wasn't sure anyone under the age of 17 could continue reading this story.**

XXX

Mugen was smiling devilishly now knowing the person they were looking for was a prostitute. The last girl he tried to spend a night with punched him not once but two times. This time he would have his hands around her and get that kiss he wanted.

"We can start looking around the streets." Said Mugen.

"And while we do that we can also asked people if they have seen her." Stated Fuu.

"That's great."Said Hui.

While walking around, Hui got curious about one man he noticed.

"Hey Fuu does Jin talk any?" Asked Hui.

"Yeah he talks but not much though."

They split up to see they can find the prostitute Hui was looking for. Mugen and Jin went one way and Fuu and Hui went another.

"Oh so he quiet most of the time."

" Yeah you can say that."

Hui would like to see if he could get more words out of Jin before he found the prostitute. Whether or not he found her he might be heading in a different direction than them and he didn't want to stay in room close to theirs.

Hui saw a group of people who looked unruly and were probably part of a mob. Although it made his stomach turn he thought Fuu and him should ask them.

They walk up to the group and asked if they seen a girl with brown long pigtails and green eyes. They said that they saw her but they aren't going to tell him what way she going, and then was eyeing Fuu up and down.

"Chotto Hui let's go." Said Fuu

"Awe you leaving so soon but you just got here." Said one of the men, walking over to Fuu to grab her.

Hui put his arm up and blocked him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, let's get out of here."

" Come on man we just want to play with her we wasn't going to hurt her." Said another man.

"I said I wouldn't touch her if you know what's good for you."

"And what are you going to do if we did touch her?" Said the man before.

About that time Mugen and Jin walked up behind them with the girl they was looking for.

" You touch her your dead and I won't hesitate to do it." Said a husky voice.

The man turned around and saw Mugen.

The man Mugen said he would hurt put his hand on his forward and then waved it over Mugen's head. He was trying to intimidate Mugen by how much taller he was from him, but if he saw how tall the person Mugen took down awhile ago was he would run away scared.

"Beat it. Were you thinking you could take down three guys squirt?"

"Who are you calling squirt you bastard, I can take you and the others down with ease." Said Mugen.

"Hahaha beat it while you still can and leave us the women."

The man grabs Fuu's arm pulls her towards him and that's when Mugen had it.

"Look you bastard leave her alone." After saying that Mugen cut the man arm half way off making him yell in pain.

"You bastard you'll pay for that!" Yelled the man now holding his bleeding arm.

"Ha come gave me your best shot."

The man run towards Mugen with a knife trying to stab him and missed caught Mugen left arm. Mugen took the opportunity and slit his neck open and killing the man he warned. The others had seen what just happened and let go of the girls and backed off before they was next.

" Bastard I told you I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if touched her." Mugen saved Fuu but he didn't treat her much better. "Now girly look what you did you got yourself in trouble and I had to come and save ya."

"Arigatou Mugen." Said Fuu.

"Yeah, yeah don't let it happen again will ya."

" So Hui is this girl you was looking for?" said Jin.

"Umm...mmm yeah, arigatou for helping to fine her." It took Hui by surprise to hear Jin to talk to him for the first time.

The girl Hui was looking for had a lot to tell him about her life and why it would be better if they journeyed with the three others they met helping other peoples, on a search for worlds tranquility. They returned half an hour later to a sniggering Hui.

"Did you two share a room together?" Mugen asked Hui and the girl who told Hui her name is Tuya.

"Yeah we did do you have a problem with that Mugen , it ain't like nothing happened." Said Hui.

"No I was just asking that's all."

"I would say by the looks of thing something did happen." Said Jin walking up from behind with Fuu following.

"Kami it's going to be getting use to hearing him talking." Said Hui about Jin.

"What, I can always go back and not say a thing at all and besides I don't talk all the time I'm still quiet." Said Jin.

"Nah I didn't mean that of way at all I'm just not use to for you taking say anything."

"Anyway, should we all go and get something to eat before heading out." Said Tuya.

"Yes please I am starving." Cried Mugen.

"Mugen when are you not hungry." Said Fuu.

They decided to go to a restaurant. At first it looked like they couldn't eat because the only table big enough for the five of them said "Reserved", but then the waitress said it was really okay to sit there and they wouldn't get in trouble.

"That's so sweet." Mugen said.

Fuu got jealous when she heard Mugen say that to the waitress and the way he said it just got under her sink. Everyone saw this but didn't say a thing. They sat down at the table and Fuu just stared at Mugen.

"What do you want girly?" Asked Mugen.

"It's nothing, just ordered your food and don't talk to me."

"Gosh what got in to you? You were fine a minute ago." Said Mugen.

"I said it's nothing ok Mugen, kami."

"Look girly I been around you long enough to know when something is bothering you now tell me."

"Your a jerk Mugen." Yelled Fuu.

She started crying and got up running outside. Tuya got up and followed her.

"Fuu what was that all about?" Asked Tuya.

"He's a jerk and a womanizer and he always good for these women that gives there body's up for anyone and or women that has a big chest, but he don't see what he has in front of him." Cried Fuu.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes but I know he doesn't feel the same cause he's always saying things like; that little bitch or dumb broad or calling my girly all the time he never uses my name."

"Well maybe that's he way of showing his feelings to you."

"Yeah maybe your right but still Mugen wouldn't go for a girl like me."

"Well one day he will see what he has in front of him."

"Ok."

"Do you want to go back in now and ordered our food?"

"Yeah."

Back inside, the boys were looking at the two girls coming back.

"Hey girly are you ok now? You aren't going to throw another fit?"

"Yeah I'm fine and no I'm not."

"Ok well I ordered what you usually do."

The waitress arrived with a basket full of two pieces of bread. Jin raised his hand when she arrived.

"Did you remember to bring the riceballs from the kitchen?" He asked.

She looked at the faces of everyone at the table. Fuu and Tuya were the only ones not looking at her because they didn't order hors'deouvres's. She eventually realized how forgetful she was.

"No. I'll bring you three rice balls." She said.

"Can you make it five? One for girly and the other for the broad." Mugen said.

"see what I meant when I said he calls me girly?" Said Fuu.

"Yeah, oh yeah Mugen I'm not a broad you idiot."

"I'm not a idiot." Said Mugen.

"Your right Mugen your not a idiot, your a jerk." Yelled Fuu.

At that time the waitress came back with the rice balls. "I'm sorry to interrupt but here is your rice balls you wanted."

"Arigatou." Said Jin.

Hui and Jin were the only ones who kept their blood pressure under control. Fuu just ate while smacking out words from her lips of what she thought could kill Mugen. Hui was glad Tuya was just pointing at Mugen and squeezing her hand once he saw her hand.

"Kami ,what's wrong with you Fuu?" Mugen yelled out.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? You want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Yeah girl so tell me already."

"That right there is what's wrong with me. I'm tried of you calling me girly , also I'm tried of you say that little bitch or that dumb broad. I have a name Mugen and it not none of that. it's FUU so start use it."

It killed Mugen when he saw he had hurt Fuu and saw her shed a tear and know that he had cause it of her pain.

"Are you to say something or you just sit there like you don't care?" Said Fuu.

"I'msorryfuuthatihurtyoubythenamesicallyou." Mugen said fast.

"What was that Mugen I didn't get that?"

" I'm sorry Fuu that I hurt you by the names I call you."

"I guess I forgive you but I would love for you to call me by my name and nothing else."


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter might take longer to post because we might try doing a different fanfiction for awhile but nothing has really been decided on that matter.**

XXX

Hui was very happy when two people who were once very angry with each other could make amends and stop fighting. Hui wish he could be like them with his father, but he lived a long ways away.

After they ate everyone went outside to head out. When outside, tuya realized something was bothering Hui, he just looked down about something.

"Hui what's wrong? I know we don't know each other but I'm here to talk."

"Well, I don't want to make my problems your problems..." Hui paused thinking Mugen would say something inappropriate about that. "It's just I can't find my father and the last thing we did was say the world would go down in flames."

Around this the group of five has started the almost two day trip to the next town. That mean they will be camping for the night.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah but if I do fine him I want to make things right."

"Well I hope one day you and him can find each other where you can make things right."

"Arigatou tuya, I guess that I'm I find myself traveling to fine him one day."

Tuya was going to say something but was cut off by Mugen yelling.

"Hey y'all two catch up will ya." Yelled Mugen.

"Gomen." Said Hui.

"So what were y'all talking about back there?" Asked Mugen.

"Huh umm well we we're.." he was cut off by Fuu.

"Mugen will you stay out of other people business for once." Said Fuu.

" Look girl...y I mean Fuu I was just asking I'm not trying to start anything."

"Mugen stop being nosy." Said Fuu.

Mugen wouldn't stop being nosy...in the future he would probe all kinds of people for them to tell him what kind of things they're talking about. For now he saw an actually wolf in the woods. Was it going to eat them?

Jin and Hui stop when they saw Mugen stop. When they stop, they had caught on to what Mugen was looking at. Mugen had step in font of Fuu and Tuya with his sword ready to kill by that time.

The wolf came closer to the group. Of course it was going to eat them so the men took action and killed the wolf.

"We'll go a little farther and stop to make and it looks like we going to have to take turns during the night watching camp." Said Mugen.

"Ok and I'll watch first." Said Hui.

"I'll take the second shift" said Mugen.

"I guess I have last shift and I will stay up for the rest of the night." Said Jin.

"Ok this looks like a good area to make camp."said Hui.

"Me and Hui will go get fire wood." Said Mugen.

"Alright." Said Hui.

While getting fire wood. Mugen thought it will be good to asked Hui what he and Tuya was talking about earlier that day. Without Fuu stopping him.

Jin and Hui stop when they saw Mugen stop. When they stop, they had caught on to what Mugen was looking at. Mugen had step in font of Fuu and Tuya with his sword ready to kill by that time.

The wolf came closer to the group. Of course it was going to eat them so the men took action and killed the wolf.

"We'll go a little farther and stop to make and it looks like we going to have to take turns during the night watching camp." Said Mugen.

"Ok and I'll watch first." Said Hui.

"I'll take the second shift" said Mugen.

"I guess I have last shift and I will stay up for the rest of the night." Said Jin.

"Ok this looks like a good area to make camp."said Hui.

"Me and Hui will go get fire wood." Said Mugen.

"Alright." Said Hui.

While getting fire wood. Mugen thought it will be good to asked Hui what he and Tuya was talking about earlier that day. Without Fuu stopping him.

"Gomen I kinda have a problem saying stuff like that when talking about girls so your looking for someone too huh."

"Yeah I can see that and so you looking for someone too Mugen?"

"Nah not me but Fuu is, she is looking for the samurai that smells like sunflowers."

"So why are you traveling then?"

"Cause me and Jin is Fuu's bodyguards so we agreed to travel with her."

"Oh well I think we have a enough fire wood to last us though the night."

"Yeah we should head back to camp."

Hui reached his arms over his head before letting out a very long yawn. He was groggy from all the fighting that took place with barely any rest and the long walking.

Mugen came up behind Hui putting a hand on his shoulder. Hui jumped up and turned around ready to strike who it was touching him no matter if he had the strength. He stop when he saw it Mugen to take the second shift.

"Goodnight Mugen." Said Hui before he laid down and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Hui."

Him and Mugen got closer when they talked while getting fire wood. Mugen sat there watching for anything to come towards them or come around the camp. While doing that he thought about what Hui said to him when he called Tuya a broad.

In Mugen's mind

" Thinking about it I do call girls dumb broads and girly alot, now I know why Fuu got so upset with me. I really don't mean to hurt her like that. I didn't like it when I found out that I hurt her. Seeing her cry cause of me pain and I just want to take her pain away and hurt the person that makes her cry. But I didn't know I was cause of some that pain."

Mugen was thrown out his thoughts when he heard something moving. All of a sudden a hand was on his shoulder. Mugen easily picked up his sword but then he heard Fuu voice.

"Mugen I can't sleep will you talk to me everyone is a sleep." Said a sleepy Fuu.

"Sure I will talk to you so what was it a nightmare again or a bad dream that woke you up."

"It was a bad dream."

"What was it about Fuu?"

Fuu was taking back when he called her by her name and not girly or dumb broad.

"It was about me finding the man who smells like sunflowers only for you and Jin to almost be killed by a very powerful person. And once you almost died he came after me to make me watch you two die from your wounds."

"Look Fuu." Mugen wrapped his arm around her. " Look Fuu it was only a bad dream and you know it takes more to take me or Jin down and also I would kill anyone before they hurt you or do worse to you, I would put life on the line for you. Talking about that I have put my life on the line for you and Jin has too. We agreed to be your bodyguards to protect you form harm and that what I'll do."

"Arigatou Mugen." After saying that Fuu fell asleep in Mugen's.

Jin walked up to release Mugen from his duty and take over the rest of the night shift. Mugen picked up Fuu and walked over and laid her down and laid next to her until morning.

Hui woke up before anyone else. The only other thing to wake up before him was his parrot Koifa. Koifa wanted some bird seeds in his cage to eat.

When Hui sat up to get the bird seed. He saw Mugen and Fuu curled up in each other arms, Jin was asleep in a upright position. Hui try to stand up to get the bird seed for Koifa when something wrapped a arm around him.

"Don't leave." Said asleep Tuya.

Hui looked down and saw Tuya asleep next to him. When he heard her say "don't leave" he sat back down and just looked down at her sleeping.

Something really made their relationship blossom from just being travelers to being closer together than a pair of otters.

Slowly everyone started to wake up. First it was Tuya and Jin. Hui looked down at her and said "good morning did you sleep well?" Tuya look up Hui when she realized that she slept next to him and blushed.

"Ummm yeah I did what about you."

"Yeah I did too."

Hui finally gave Koifa his bird seed to Hui and Tuya was saying their good mornings and feeding Koifa. Jin walked over to Mugen and Fuu. He just stared at the two. He didn't want to wake them up but everyone else was up so he did.

"Hey Mugen, Fuu time to get up it's morning." Said Jin very loud.

Mugen eyes opened and he looked down at a still asleep Fuu. Mugen gently nudge Fuu to wake up. Fuu eyes barely opened when she saw Mugen looking down at and then it hit her that they was still each others arms. She got up real fast and yell.

"Mugen you pervert"

"Hey now your the one that fell asleep in my arms last night." Yelled Mugen

"Like I would do that!" Yelled Fuu

"There back to their normal self." Jin said.

"I can see that." Said Hui.

"Well I guess I got stop it before it turns into the last time this happened and tears was shed and feelings got hurt." Said Jin.

"The last time so this happened before?" Asked Tuya.

"Yeah." Said Jin.

Jin walked over to the arguing two. "Will you two stop?" They both looked at Jin and waited to see what he had to say. Jin look led at the both of them and then at Fuu.

" Now Fuu last night you had a bad dream and couldn't sleep and when you thought everyone was a sleep you when to Mugen. Y'all talked about your dream and then you fell a sleep in his arms. I walked up to Mugen to release him from shift a little early because of you. So he picked you up and laid you down. When he did this you mumbled something and then he laid down next you."

"Oh well Mugen gomen."

"It's fine Fuu."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter didn't take that long because my coauthor and I decided to finish this story together. I wonder if I can reveal a twist in this story on one chapter.**

XXX

Hui heard Kofi eat his bird seeds while Hui ate the little food brought into the campsite. Hui wondered if there was a quick way of making cash and the only way he could do that was doing what those mean bounty hunters did.

Hui was happy though just hunting for his food.

After everyone ate a little something they had to eat. they packed up camp and started on the journey to the next town.

They still have a day trip head of them so they will be camping another night in the woods.

Hopefully the same thing that happened last night wouldn't occur again for the five of them. Hui revered his status as the helpful man who joined the two men and girl.

The group travel in almost completely silence no one hardly talked. It was so quiet that Momo poked his head out of Fuu's kimono.

"Oh hey there Momo." Said Fuu.

"Who is Momo?"asked Hui.

"Oh he is my pet flying squirrel."

"Oh that's cool." Said Hui.

"Yeah he doesn't like loud sounds."

Hui's pet parrot Kofi stared at Fuu's pet flying squirrel Momo. They were both animals that could fly, sharing something in common.

"Oh look I think Momo likes Kofi, Hui." Said Fuu.

"Yeah I think so too I'm pretty sure they will be best of friends."

Momo came out of Fuu's kimono all the way and got on her shoulder. To get a better look at Kofi. Mugen looked behind him and saw Momo.

"Hey Momo you decide to come out." Said Mugen.

Momo flew and landed on Mugen face and bit his nose and went back to Fuu.

"Damn squirrel." Mugen muttered.

Hui and everyone started laughing.

"It looks like Momo still don't like you." Said Fuu.

Tuya never noticed how well trained Hui managed to keep his pet parrot Kofi. It must be from his good heart.

"So Fuu, why does Momo hate Mugen so much?" Tuya asked.

"I really don't know why, he never like Mugen for some reason."

"Ah well then." said Tuya.

"There's a cave up ahead and we will set up camp there for the night it's getting late." Said Mugen.

"By the way it looks it going to rain tonight." Said Jin.

When someone wanted to find out if it was going to rain they would look at the clouds to see if any of them turned black. Jin made no attempts to do that or looked in the sky.

That night no one had to stay up and watch the camp while everyone slept. So everyone got good night rest.

In the morning, Mugen was the first one to wake up. He was alone in the morning not having Fuu in his bed or holding one of his arms.

He looked around and saw that Hui and Tuya was asleep next to each other but not curled up together. He also saw Jin asleep in a upright position again and then there she was "Fuu" the girl he cared about the most, about a foot away from Jin asleep in a ball.

Mugen would use the free time he had from being an early morning person to hunt for a leg of something like a deer or go fishing.

When Mugen got back hunting everyone was wake. Mugen had caught five good size fish and he couldn't find a deer to kill so he just went fishing instead.

"Hello Mugen," Fuu said looking at the campfire instead of giving Mugen her eye contact.

"Hey Fuu," said Mugen looking at Fuu, but still after saying hello back she still didn't look at him, but why though did he do something wrong.

Mugen gave fish to Hui first because he was the one who didn't get under his skin as much.

"Thank you Mugen". Said Hui. Next Mugen gave Tuya and Jin fish, then he gave Fuu fish last. He still didn't know what he did to her for to not look at him. She still haven't looked at him. Morning was almost gone and she hasn't said a word to him but "hello Mugen" nor made eye contact.

So Mugen asked Tuya if she knows what's wrong with Fuu. But to his surprise she didn't. So he asked Hui and Jin but they didn't know either. So when by her and sat down and asked her, " what's wrong Fuu?"

She didn't say a word to him.

So he asked this "What did I do wrong?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. You have a conscience so you can figure out what you did wrong." She said.

He sat there thinking, about what he could have done wrong. He thought about all he did since last night. He still didn't find anything that he did wrong, or was he over think it.

At last he realized he was over and done with thinking he could be cold and rude to people because it wasn't the same world he knew.

Mugen gave all of his fish to the people he was camping with before wandering away from the camp to do some soul searching.

Mugen would be against his biggest challenge yet. The priest Hui walked into before meeting Tuya was following the afro haired swordsman. He came to assassinate Mugen.

Mugen was sitting under a tree not too far from doing some very deep soul searching in his own little world. He was in deep thought that he didn't notice a set of eyes looking at him from afar. When that priest tried to get closer to Mugen but he stopped when he saw Hui walked over to Mugen to see if he can do anything to help Mugen.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and Thorny Evans. Thank you for your support in this story but soon we will be taking a break from it.**

XXX

"Listen Mugen, the girls said some mean things and are not speaking to you. The best way to try saying all the things you did wrong is presenting flowers while doing so. Also, have you met my priest friend?"

"Arigatou Hui for that little information and no I don't think I have and besides I don't know any priest so why you asking."

Hui extended his hand to the priest who was standing right next to Mugen. His reasons for being here were completely secretive.

Mugen looked up at the priest ,that is now standing in front of him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Mugen.

"Oh not long I just walked up when Hui here come over to you." Said the priest lying to them about how long he was been there. He didn't want them to know he been following Mugen.

"If you two are buddies, you must have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you two talk and I'll leave."

Mugen was getting up to go back to camp to talk to Fuu. When the priest said,

"I should be going I don't mean to interrupt anything."

"You are not interrupting anything." said Hui

"No, no I really must be going have a nice day." Said the priest.

"Wait. If it wasn't for your warning on my way to that town I might not be here. Thank you." Hui said.

"Your very welcome, have a very wonderful day and I know this is not the last time we will see each other, I know we will run in to each other again."

"Well I guess this is good bye until then."

About this time Mugen had made it back over to the camp where Fuu,Jin, and Tuya is at. After he went and got some wild flowers he thought Fuu would like. He then sat next to Fuu.

"Hey Fuu." Said Mugen

She didn't say a thing but looked at him in the corner of her eye.

"Look I know you're not talking to me but I want you to listen. I know I said some mean things and called you really mean names and I know I hurt you by doing those things and I'm sorry that I did and to show you I got you these."  
He handed her the flowers. Fuu looked at him in the face and smiles.

"Thank you Mugen for the flowers and I forgive you for all the things." Said Fuu and hugged him.

Hui walked in right when Fuu hugged Mugen.

"Well I see you guys made up."

"Yeah and also Tuya I'm sorry for calling you dumb broad."

"Thank you Mugen I forgive you."

It seemed things were finally going well for the rude and sometimes callous swordsman. The only thing that could ruin his making up with these nice ladies was the priest trying to kill him.

After they made up and the ladies started to talk to Mugen again. They decided to start to head for the next town. Mugen had his hands behind his back while leisurely looking at the clouds.

Fuu walked up next to him and asked him, "Hey Mugen anything bothering you."

He looked down at her and said, "Nah there's nothing bothering me."

"Oh ok well if you need anything or some one to talk to I'm here."

Mugen was silent watching the girl he had a newfound love for walking ahead of him.

That was something he loved about Fuu, when there was something bothering someone and they didn't won't to talk about it she never push or force you to talk. But there was something bothering him but he wasn't going to tell her that when it was about her, how she was changing him little by little. He walked up to Jin and Hui while the girls was in front of them talking.

"Hey guys."said Mugen.

"Oh hey Mugen, so I saw you while ago looking like something was bothering you?" Said Hui.

"It's nothing I was doing some thinking."

"Could that thinking have some part of a girl?" Said Jin.

"Yeah some what."

"And this girl dose she wear a pink kimono and has brown hair also goes by the Fuu?"asked Jin.

Mugen sighs and looks at Jin and Hui and let's out a quite.

"Yes! It's Fuu." Mugen said now looking at his feet.

"So you love her don't you Mugen."said Hui.

Even though Mugen usually never gets flustered about anything since being a pirate, not even the vulgar words he uses towards people, he was beet red from trying to decide on whether he should tell Hui "yes" or "no".

Mugen looked at Hui face red and said a very low "yes" to Hui. Hui looked at him said "I'm pretty sure she feels the same." Mugen just looked at him and said "how do you how she feels."

Hui told Mugen how Tuya talked to Fuu in the last town and Fuu told Tuya that she loved Mugen but knew that he didnt felt the same.

Mugen just looked at him and said "now I know how she feels about me and now know why when I called her those names it hurt her so bad."

"Well if you both really feel love that has been bottled up maybe you should just outright admit it to each other. You start by admitting it first."

"I guess I have no choice but to tell her. But how will I tell, I don't know anything about this stuff." Said Mugen but he was telling the truth when he said that. He really didn't know anything about love or to love another person.

"Well that will make two of us I never been in love and I don't picture myself in love either, but I can tell you this when you do tell her make it come from your heart." Said Hui. Jin was just beside Hui listen to the conversation between the two while keeping a close eye on the girls in front of them. They are almost to the next town it's just over the hill just a head.

"I know it sounds weird saying this, but my favourite memories of our time together was when we just talk while we are upright," Hui said.

"Yeah I really didn't know I could have found another good friend and coming from not having anyone to having people that care and love me. That I know they will always be there when I need them."

"Yeah same here." Said Hui.

The guys caught up with the girls and told them they was close to the next town and would get food and get rooms when they get there. Tonight would be the night Mugen would come out and tell Fuu that he loved her.


End file.
